Flashs of lightening
by Dusk Sailing
Summary: when luffy gets a bit scared in the raging thunderstorm and ace is there to help comfort his little brother  fluff and hints


this is my first story i made for cannibalcoast and mine prompt wall(the prompt being brothers)so plz be nice and review after youve read this =]

I looked out at the black savage waves which were rocking the merry viciously.

'luffy the weathers getting bad on the deck make sure you aren't washed overboard'

I turned and realised nami was right,the weather was getting worse,the waves were rocking the boat harder with each passing moment.

I walked to the cabin door,when suddenly the merry swayed forward 'ahhhhhhhhhhhh'i cryed out as i landed facefirst on the wet deck.

The amount the waves were rocking the boat made it almost impossible to stand up without holding onto the railings. I slowly made in onto all fours when i heard it .

That piercing roar that erupted from the heavens and seconds later the blazing trail of light that crashed into the horizon.I froze and started to shake all over...why today...why did this have to happen.

Thunder and Lightening thats the only thing that scares piercing roars heard during the thunder storms,...ace...ace always used to let me sleep in his bed with him during thunder storms because of how scarred i always got every thunderstorm was the same.

Id ran to his room crying or shaking and whimpering aniki aniki before id run upto his bed and slowly wake him,thats when it hit me ace was on board the going merry still.i slowly crawled to the cabin door and opened it before continueing down the corridor smoothered in the midnight's darklight.

'ace...aniki...where are you?' i called out in a panicked voice,thats when i heard a soft and carming sound...a soft snore,the moment i heard it i could tell it was ace's

id know that soft snore anywhere...he is my brother after all.

I followed the snoring till i reached the source of where the snoring was drifting out bedroom ..thats where the noise was coming from,I slowly got off my hands and knees and gently grabbed and twisted the cold metal doorknob,the hidges let out a creaking whine as it swung open.

i was greeted by a sight that reminded me that ill never be alone in the sight of my brother laying on my bed asleep with his right arm lieing across his bare torso,i smiled when i noticed a sandwich lieing next to his wasit ...untouched not a single bite missing of it...it means sanji's made sure ace'll get something to eat,ill have to thank him later.i Walked towards the bed with my aniki onit,i was two just two steps away from reaching the bed when the sky roared and the boat swayed forward sharply'ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh'i screamed out for the second time this night and landed roughly on my sleeping brothers lower torso,elbows and all .

I heard a whimper and move slightly before slowly opening his eyes,thats when he noticed me.i saw him clutch his stomach and whimper slightly when he touched where id landed on.

'im sorry ace'he smiled

'i wondered what was warm and crash landed on me'i smiled back

'so whats wrong luffy'the sky roared again and i cryed out and grabbed onto my aniki,my head pressed to his chest 'a...c...e...im...scared'.

The sky continued to roar and i started to cry,thats when i felt ace's hand rub soothingly up and down my back

'shhhhhhhhhhh its okay lu,your anikis here for you' the feeling of aniki wrapping his arms around my back and pressing me closer till my head was pressed into the side of his neck was so carming 'aniki...im still scared..' i felt his hand rub my back again as i took a deep breath and continued 'can..i..i..sleep..with you ..please..just tonight ace please'.

I looked up at him with my puppy dog eyes and i saw him look down and me and grin

'its okay lu you can stay with me tonight'

my face lit up

'really'

'yeah lu,i understand how much the thunder and lightening scares you so your aniki's gonna protect you'

i heard him mmble something but i couldent make out what it was,i decided the mumbling dident matter as i reached up,wrapping my arms around his neck and hugged him with all my might,not caring my clothed body was fully pressed to his half naked one thats when i felt him tense up.

I looked down and noticed a light pink coloured hue had covered his cheeks,wait whys aniki blushing.

'ace whats up''umm ...lu...please can you '

i saw him blush deeper and sigh'can i what aniki,whats wrong'

i wiggled slightly trying to get more comfortable in his lap ,when i felt him tense more

'can you move outta my lap please'

i looked at him with my eyesbrows scrunched up in confustion but moved myself off his lap and heard him sigh in relief,why in relief? i thought.

when i looked down i blushed heavily as i noticed a bulge in ace's pants.

'ummm ace'

'yeah lu'

i blushed as i met his eyes and felt my throat close up so i pointed to the now aparent arousal that belonged to my brother,i slowly said when i gained the courage to speak

'why are you...ummmm...aroused'

i saw him looked down almost immediately and cover the bulge with his hands ,just as i saw him blush heavily as he said

'ummm lu...do you really wanna know why?'

i looked down slightly embaressed but none the less nodded a silent yes

'its because i...i...love you lu..'

i grinned and laughed

'i know you love me silly were aniki's of course you love me'

i saw him shake his head in a silent no

'no luffy...i mean...i love you...do you i mean lu'

i think about it for a few minutes before i answer 'i dont understand'

thats when i felt him wrap his hands around my wrists in a soft yet firm grip.

i looked fown slightly and blushed heaily when i noticed his face next to mine

'ace..'

my words get cut off there as his lips pressed to mine,it was like something clicked in my mind i suddenly knew what he meant as if it was clear as a cloudless sky.

it felt so right even though i knew it was my brother,the person made from the same flesh and blood as me,it felt like the most correct thing ive ever done ..the feeling of thoose almost molten lips slowly burning at mine..it felt so right but i felt confused in a way...

how long had he felt this way...why have i only just noticed it all these things ran though my mind before i realised the burn in my lungs getting to the level that i knew i had to pull away sadly (i do need to breath you know)

as i pulled away a deep crimson hue covering my face seemed to deepen

'ace.'

i cleared my throat quickly after realising my voice was hoarse from lack of air and tryed again

'ace how long have you felt'

i touched my lips as i continue

'like this for'

he looked away from me before he took a deep breath and answered

'ever since i noticed how much i wanted to protect you lu, protect you from everything and anything and anyone who wanted to hurt you, you mean to me so much i can barly explain it in words'

i felt tears fill my eyes as i leaned forward and pushed my ace to lie down before i slowly bent over and pressed my head to his shoulder blade and wrapped my arms around his bare torso in a loving embrace.

i mumbled into aces neck a soft 'i love you to ace'

the sky flashedand i raised my head from ace's shoulder ,the lightening had painted aces skin in a glowing silver hue for a few seonds before the darkness returned,it was so beautiful i smiled.

i saw him raise his hand and slowly thumb away the tears collecting at my eyes

'luffy stop crying its okay'

he moved his left hand and slowly caressed my cheek in a soothing motion and pulled me down to lie cuddling to him with my head resting on his chest with his right i gently tugged the blanket upto cover upto where my shoulders are and smiled at him

'goodnight my sweet lu'

he said softly before kissing my forehead, i whispered night ace before cuddling closer to his warm chest and slowly drifting to sleep, but just before sleep consumed me i heard

'ill always love you...lu'

the end i hope everyone who read this enjoyed and please review (try to be nice i would rather prefer no flames)

(aniki=brother lu=luffys nicename)


End file.
